Out in Time
by TeamLeoV247
Summary: "I found the vines!" She called. "They're on this wall." "Alright!" Leo fist-pumped. "Go this way!" He dashed down the tunnel. They didn't make it very far until something happened. Nico stumbled over something. Whatever it was, it was sharp. Nico looked down and picked the object up, lifting it into Leo's light. Frank gasped. "It's Hazel's sword!" Rated T for reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey It's me my friends. I have decided to write a new story. It suddenly came to me during math class when I wasn't paying attention. This one's about Hazel and what would've happened if something happened to her before the gang left the Doors of Death. Go my friends, into the world of imagination and literature! Btw, I doubt any of you guys actually read this tiny little part in bold, but if you do, I would love some ideas for new fan fictions for anything. If you're wondering what I've read, click on my profile and discover a bit about the girl behind the computer screen! But you know, I'm rambling, well I guess word rambling while typing... Anyway, enjoy my hungry readers. **

**Oh, and I own none of these characters because if I did, I wouldn't be sending them into TARTARUS!**

* * *

The chamber rumbled. Another stela crashed to the floor and to the floor and shattered.

"The House of Hades is unstable," Hecate said. "Leave now. We shall meet again." The goddess dissolved. The Mist evaporated.

"She's friendly," Percy grumbled. The others turned towards him and Annabeth, as if just realizing they were there.

"Dude," Jason gave Percy a bear hug.

"Back from Tartarus!" Leo whooped. "That's my peeps!" Piper threw her arms around Annabeth and cried. Frank ran to Hazel. He gently folded his arms around her.

"You're hurt," He said.

"Ribs probably broken," She admitted. "But Frank- what happened to your arm?"

He managed a smile.

"Long story. We're alive. That's what matters." She was so giddy with relief it took her a moment to notice Nico, standing by himself, his expression full of pain and conflict.

"Hey," She called to him, beckoning with her good arm. He hesitated, then came over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay," He said. "The ghosts were right. Only one of made it to the Doors of Death. You... you would have made Dad proud." She smiled, cupping her hand gently to his face.

"We couldn't have defeated Clytius without you." She brushed her thumb under Nico's eye and wondered if he had been crying. She wanted so badly to understand what was going on with him- what had happened to him over the last few weeks. Nico pulled away abruptly, his face twisted with concern. "Nico?' Hazel asked quizzically. "What is it?" Nico didn't answer, his eyes darting around the room. Frank, who had stood a few feet away, was suddenly alert too. Hazel suddenly smelt a fowl smell, like sulfur and gas.

"Hazel!" Frank and Nico yelled simultaneously. Nico lunged forward to grab Hazel, but a black funnel swooped around her and suddenly Hazel blacked out.

Nico landed with a thump right where Hazel was two seconds ago.

"Hazel?" Frank called. "Hazel? Where are you?" Nico looked up, baffled and breathing hard. "Oh my gods! HAZEL!" Frank was practically screaming.

"Frank." Nico's voice quavered, "It's Gaea. Gaea took Hazel."

Frank was outraged.

"WHAT? How?" Nico grabbed the ground like he was going to faint. His face turned pale, or at least paler than he already was. The seven stopped celebrating. "Where did Gaea take her?" Frank had gotten his anger under control. He was breathing heavily.

"What happened? Percy asked, still dazed.

"Gaea kidnapped Hazel for Hades knows what reason, but we have to get her back."

"Payback." Frank gasped, looking up. "Hazel stopped Gaea from rising back when she- erm, but anyway, I bet Gaea wants revenge. "He looked nervous and furious at the same time.

"Hasn't she made our lives miserable enough?" Leo mumbled. The others nodded, Annabeth stood up.

"How are we supposed to find her? Gaea just took her leaving no trace!" Percy cleared his throat.

"Uh, Annabeth... Maybe there is a trace." Percy shifted his gaze to the ground where several thick vines wove in and out of the earth. They led down a dark tunnel.

"Percy! You're a genius!" Annabeth exclaimed and kissed her brilliant boyfriend. Frank didn't wait another second. He tore down the path as if his feet were on fire, soon followed by Nico and the rest of the seven.

The path got wider and darker as they ran. Suddenly Piper cried out and stumbled to the ground.

"Piper!" Jason called out. He stopped running and backpedaled to Piper. She looked down to see some vines curl tightly around her ankle. She pulled and grabbed at them, but they only got tighter.

"They won't come off!" She cried. Jason whipped out his sword and tried cutting the vines, but as soon as the blade hit, Jason's sword bent.

"Oh my gods!" Jason exclaimed. "My sword!" The vines began to wind their way up Piper's thigh.

"Jason! Go help them!" Piper yelled.

"No! The vines-" Jason protested.

"I'll be fine! Go! She urged. "Go defeat Gaea!" Jason kissed Piper and ran after the others. Piper yelled out as the vines took her waist over. The more she struggled, the tighter they got. Maybe she could charmspeak them.

"Hey, Gaea." She spoke softly. "Please let me go. I would really love that." The vines did not oblige. They curled around her chest and squeezed tighter. Air was forced out of Piper's lungs. She gasped for air, but none found its way into her chest. Piper tried to stay calm, but now she was writhing under the pressure. The vines slowly made their way around her neck. "Please stop!" She choked out. She tried to fit more persuasion into her words. It was do or die. "Stop!" She cried, pouring more power into her voice. The vines relaxed, stopped squeezing so much, but they wrapped around the tip of her chin and started around her arms. "Gaea stop!" She yelled so loudly, the cavern shook. That sent off a bit of a reaction. The vines climbed higher and reached her mouth. Piper screamed, but it was muffled. Well there goes the idea of charmspeak…. At that moment, two figures stumbled out of the darkness. Maybe Jason… She thought hopefully. But then who else? Then Piper could see them more clearly. These things were definitely not human.

"Well…" One mused. Piper was sure these things were boys, but now that she heard the voice, it was clear that these monsters were females. Light poured in from somewhere and Piper looked the figures up then down. She saw that their legs looked

"I think we found one of our blood sacrifices."

Percy was still dazed from the elevator ride. He stumbled along the rooted path, following Frank. Percy looked behind him to see Jason, tears dotting his eyes. His sword was also bent like an Egyptian blade, and Percy definitely knew what those looked like... Percy didn't blame him. Piper was left behind because of Gaea's vines. The vines they were following... Percy didn't realize he was holding Annabeth's hand, until she stumbled. Percy yanked her up, keeping her from falling. Annabeth looked up at him, fear glinted in her eyes. That was something he didn't see often. Annabeth was hardly ever afraid. Suddenly, Frank stopped. Nico plowed into his back, and fell onto his rear.

"Wait." He said. Frank took a few steps down a darker tunnel and morphed into a dog. Percy wasn't expecting him to do something like that because it was like he melted into the form. It kind of surprised him. He turned back to his human form. "She down here!"

"But it's too dark to see!" Percy exclaimed. Leo stepped forward.

"I'm on it!" He cried and surged to the front, setting his hands ablaze. Leo walked first and started to descend down the tunnel. Suddenly, a piercing scream flooded the cavern.

"Piper!" Jason cried. He burst back down the way they came.

"Jason wait!" Annabeth called, but Percy held his hand out.

"Annabeth. We can't lose Piper." She nodded. Leo's hands flickered. Frank couldn't shake that fearful feeling.

"Go first Leo." Nico said. Leo inhaled deeply and burst into the tunnel. Frank ran after him, followed by Nico, Percy and Annabeth. Percy kept his eyes down on the vines, or pieces of Gaea, he liked to call them. Leo bent closer to the ground to see where the vines where Gaea was leading them. When he brought his hands close to them, they shrunk back into the earth.

"Where'd the vines go?" Annabeth called up front.

"Hold on. They react to fire." Leo responded. "I'm going to put out the light really quickly. Don't freak out." The light disappeared.

"Uh, they're not coming back Leo…" Nico said.

"Just keep following the tunnel." Frank's voice rang out. "It'll lead us somewhere." Frank trudged on. The rest followed.

"Piper!" Jason cried. "Piper please answer me!" Still nothing. Jason sprinted down the tunnel, which was frightfully dark. His bent sword in hand, Jason heard another scream, and this time it was closer. Jason picked up the pace. His heart was beating twenty times faster than normal. He was so scared. Piper screamed again and it sounded more out of anger than fear.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted. Shit! Someone or something was with her and they weren't friendly. Jason ran as fast as his trembling legs could carry him. His eyes tried to concentrate on the path, but it was hardly light enough to see anything. He looked down. The vines came back into view as light slowly flooded his vision. Then he saw a tangled heap, and around it, two Emposai gathered. That tangled heap was obviously Piper. Fortunately, they didn't see Jason. One advanced, brandishing a roll of rope.

"Come on, we're not going to hurt you..." the one with the rope cooed. Jason advanced slowly.

"Leave Piper alone." He growled. The other Emposai snickered.

"See, we can't do that." She said. Jason looked at Piper, on the ground, completely bundled in vines. Jason wanted so badly to help her, but the girls would attack, leaving him and Piper helpless or dead. "We have to take both of you." Jason advanced slowly and growled. Piper twitched and froze. Jason stopped, his breath hitched. One of the Emposai smirked, seeing his fear. She stepped forward and touched the vines. As she placed her hands on them, they retracted. Piper, now clearly visible, gasped and coughed, now able to breath. Jason surged forward, brandishing his well-bent sword, and charged the Emposai. He went towards the one with the rope first. He jabbed above her head as a distraction, then grabbed the rope and spun it wickedly. The Emposai gagged as she was bundled up. Then he pushed her in the ground. It wasn't much of a strategy, but it worked.

He whirled around to see the other Emposai about to strike Piper. She looked absolutely terrified. That wasn't a Piper look. He lunged and they both went down. The Emposai landed on the bottom. Jason pushed up off of her chest and shoved his hands down on her wrists.

"Had enough?" He asked. The female monster grunted and shoved her hooved-feet into Jason's stomach, sending him spiraling backwards. For a minute, Jason couldn't breathe. He was still on his feet.

"Jason!" Piper yelled. "Watch out!" Jason spun backwards, and came face-to-face with the other Emposai. She grinned wickedly, right before smashing a rock over Jason's head.

Leo stumbled forward, trying to see the end of the tunnel. This could just be another one of Gaea's tricks. They could be on a wild goose chase while Gaea rose and killed off all the world. Suddenly, the tunnel split into two parts.

"Guys?" Leo called. "Which way?"

"I don't know!" Frank answered. "I can't pick up her sent." Annabeth leaned against the wall. It was cool and misty. Annabeth could've stayed there for hours, but something snaked around her hand. Annabeth yelped and pulled her hand away. The vine retracted.

"I found the vines!" She called. "They're on this wall."

"Alright!" Leo fist-pumped. "Go this way!" He dashed down the tunnel. They didn't make it very far until something happened. Nico stumbled over something. Whatever it was, it was sharp. Nico looked down and picked the object up, lifting it into Leo's light. Frank gasped.

"It's Hazel's sword!"

**Should I keep going? I updated but it's all on one document. Please IM me for ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to do this differently. Sorry but I deleted the story and broke it into smaller parts. Have fun!**

* * *

Hazel woke up feeling nauseous. It was like she had fallen asleep on an all-day cruise. She groaned and rolled onto her side. Why is the ground so hard? She thought. And cold…Hazel sat up and panicked. She was in some type of cavern. The memories came flooding back. Nico… the black cloud… then she was here. Hazel stood up slowly and winced. Oh yeah... My ribs. Hazel reached for her sword. Her hands came back empty. Great. Now I'm lost, injured, and defenseless… Hazel looked around. She couldn't find entrance or any exits. There had to be a way to get in or out… How else would she have gotten in here?

"Good. You're awake." Someone spoke. Hazel whirled around to face her speaker. A giant stood behind her, backed up by three Cyclops.

"Ho- how did you get in?" She stammered. The giant sent of a booming laugh that shook the cavern. Obviously, he could sense her fear.

"That is no matter to you small demigod." He bellowed. "What is important is that I am Porphyrion and that you don't mess with me. Orders have been given. The mother has asked for you personally."

"The mothe- you mean Gaea?" Hazel asked.

"Yes." One of the cyclops answered. Gaea mother of all the earth, silly girl..." Hazel gasped. She couldn't go up against four Cyclops and a Giant. Giants could only be defeated by Gods and demigods anyway. Suddenly, a cloud of fog appeared in front of the group of monsters. Hazel could see through the fog like steamed shower glass. A girl's face appeared, except she had vampire teeth. She smiled, baring her fangs.

"We got two." She said. She spoke like a modern-day girly girl. Upon hearing this news, Hazel became terrified. Her body went rigid. Porphyrion broke into a grin.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"The daughter of Aphrodite and the son of Jupiter." She squealed. "You want us to ship them off?"

"In what state are they?" The girl looked back.

"The boy's unconscious and, let me tell you, the girl's a fighter!"

"Get them tied and send them to Athens!" Porphyrion exclaimed. "Those were your orders, right Keli?"

"Yes Porphyrion!" She giggled. The message was disconnected and the cloud disappeared. Porphyrion brought his attention to Hazel again, who had taken a few steps backward. Her whole body was shaking despite how hot she was. Compared to the monsters, she looked like an ant.

"Are you scared little hero?" Porphyrion mused. "Are you truly the one who defeated Päsiphe?" The mist! Hazel's brain screamed at her. Use the mist! Hazel was so blocked with fear, she couldn't manage anything. One of the Cyclops advanced on her. Hazel came back to her senses.

"Yes!" She hollered so loudly that the Cyclops backed up. "I am Hazel Levesque! I am trained by Hecate herself! I defeated Päsiphe! I have deceived Clytius and fooled Sciron! Hazel found it hard to come up with her achievements, but as she relaxed, they came more easily. "I have taken on Alcyoneus! I freed my friends from the Amazons!" The Cyclops had shaken out of his daze, and charged. Hazel dodged and stuck her foot out, tripping the Cyclops. Then she picked up a rock and smashed it over his head. The surprised monster burst into dust. "I have tricked the karpoi!" She flipped another Cyclops who had charged. He burst into dust by impact of the ground. "I can control the mist!" She shouted. A hole appeared beneath the last Cyclops' feet, and he fell tumbling through." Hazel smiled, looking at Porphyrion and pushing her hair out of her eyes. "I have come back from the dead! Porphyrion, I just took down your entire army with my bare hands. The "little hero" is not afraid!" She breathed heavily and painfully. Porphyrion looked afraid. His jaw hung open, his eyes wide.

"Perhaps I have underestimated you, Hazel Levesque." He said, in a calm voice, like he had come to his senses. "But never underestimate me." He spoke. He ran towards her, faster than Hazel had anticipated. Hazel barely had time to raise her hands, before her feet were swept out from underneath her. She landed hard on her stomach, which did not do a good number on her ribs. She pushed herself up, but Porphyrion had disappeared from her line of vision. She whirled around and still couldn't find him. Something wrapped around Hazel's ankles. She looked down to realize that it was a hand. Hazel was yanked off the ground, and flipped upside-down.

"Hey!" Let me go!" She yelled. Porphyrion chuckled.

"You may have had a few tricks up your sleeve, but I do too!" Hazel was lifted towards the cavern wall, where she saw two sets of golden chains hanging. Hazel had the nerve to laugh.

"Really? Gold?" You really must not know a lot about me." She spoke with heavy sarcasm. She was still tipped upside-down, the blood was now rushing to her head.

"Fool. This is special material. Cursed Imperial Gold!" Porphyrion sneered. "Try to control that!" Hazel hesitated.

"Go ahead!" He challenged. "I mean it." Hazel concentrated on the swinging chains. She tried to root them from the wall, but instead, she felt weaker, like someone punched her in the gut. Hazel inhaled sharply. Porphyrion laughed.

"Not so strong now, huh?" Without a second of hesitation, he thrust Hazel towards the cavern wall. The chains shot out from the wall and for a second, Hazel thought she had succeeded. Then the chains clamped around her ankles and wrists. Suddenly, Porphyrion simply dropped Hazel, and she thought she was going to plummet a giant's length to the ground. The Imperial Gold chains yanked Hazel to the wall, and left her hanging there, Hazel looked like a puppet with strings. She was going to say something intelligent like; let me go! But Hazel knew that wasn't going to happen. So she tried something different. Hazel imagined the chains opening as Porphyrion turned and started to walk away. But the chains tightened and Hazel became winded and weak, like she had just run a marathon. She gasped out loud and Porphyrion turned a smug smile on his face.

"What part of cursed do you not understand?" He laughed. "These chains were specially designed for you." When he said the word "you" He poked Hazel in the chest, using his giant index finger. "These chains prevent you from manipulating The Mist and summoning jewels!" Porphyrion smiled again and turned to leave. Then he simply disappeared. Hazel stared in shock at the place where Porphyrion stood seconds ago. She shook her head. Hazel wouldn't give up. Cursed chains or not, she was still going to try. She thought hard and extended her arms. She thought hard, about her friends, the chains, but she had no luck. Hazel tried until the cursed metal had her fighting for consciousness. Hazel couldn't risk passing out while her friends were in trouble. Hazel gave up, leaving herself hanging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! Help! I'm running out of ideas for fanfictions! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Frank ran forward, as fast as his legs could carry him. The darkness was almost overwhelming. He could feel that the others were close by. Frank took a sharp turn then stopped. He felt another figure slam into his back.

"Would you _please_ stop doing that?" Nico groaned.

"Sorry..." Frank mumbled. "I lost her!"

"Lost her?" Leo asked, worried. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I was following the smell of her sword! I thought it was her!" Frank exasperated. "What if Gaea just put it there to fool us?"

"And where's Jason and Piper?" Annabeth asked. "Shouldn't they be back by now?" Nico rubbed his shoulder nervously.

"I have a feeling that we are in more trouble than we anticipated..." He said. Frank's heart pounded in his chest.

"What? How?" Frank asked.

"Listen. Do you hear that?" Nico asked in a hushed voice. Leo's fire flickered in the silence. As Frank listened, he heard it too, the groans of monsters, the dragged footsteps and the clank of armor.

"They're all around us." Annabeth gasped. "But where?" Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, uncapping his pen. He wanted to keep Annabeth safe because she was still weary and she had a new weapon to learn to use. Annabeth didn't argue. Leo made the fire burn brighter and it nearly lit up the entire tunnel. Nico paced back and forth, muttering garbled words to the air. Frank thought maybe it was Italian.

"Uh... Dude. What are you doing?" Leo asked. "Oh man, please don't go delusional..."

"Leo be quiet!" Annabeth said. "Nico's praying to Hades." Percy turned to look at her, a confused look on his face.

"You speak Italian?" Percy asked. "Since when?" Annabeth shrugged.

"I can only pick up bits and pieces." Suddenly a greenish light engulfed Nico.

"Nico!" Frank yelled. He lept forward before anything bad could happen. Nico's back was turned but he raised his hand to tell Frank to stop, that everything was alright. Then there was a flash as quick as lightning and Frank tripped over his feet to back up. An object about the size of a football landed at Nico's feet. He grinned, so that Frank could see his white teeth.

"Looks like I got a solution." Nico smiled. Nico picked up the object with delicacy. It was an orbish thing that glowed silver and green. Nico set it on the ground and the ball whirred and spun down the tunnel. "Follow it!" Nico yelled and took of running. Frank caught up to him and asked, "What will it do?" Frank craned his neck to see if the others could keep up.

"It will take us to Hazel, detecting the route with the least monsters." Nico shouted back.

"Man!" Leo whooped. "Your dad rocks!" Nico chuckled at his enthusiasm. The groups' feet flew over the cavernous floor like it was made of hot lava.

"Nico!" Annabeth called from the back. "Uh, behind us!" Nico looked and saw a cyclops dressed in full armor, riding a hellhound. The cyclops bellowed and wielded an enormous club. The hellhound barked and yipped like it was expecting a treat. Percy stopped and looked at the monsters running at them. "Percy!" Annabeth cried, worried. He turned around and smiled at all of them.

"Guys!" He yelled. "It's Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary!" Annabeth stopped.

"Tyson?" Annabeth asked, uncertainly.

"Brother! Annabeth!" The goofy-grinned cyclops exclaimed. He slid off the Hellhound and engulfed Percy and Annabeth in a giant hug. "You lived!" Percy laughed.

"How did you find us?" He pulled away.

"My smelling works!" Tyson smiled and pointed to his nose. Percy decided not to ask questions.

"Tyson, do you remember our friend Hazel?" Percy asked kindly. Tyson's face scrunched up in confusion. He thought for a minute.

"Is she the one with the wiggles in her hair?" Tyson asked. Leo snickered.

"Yeah. You could say it that way..." Percy smiled. It soon faded away. "Well, she's in trouble. She's been taken by the bad guys." Tyson frowned.

"You need help?" He asked.

"Yeah, Tyson... but not with fighting. I need you to take a message to Camp Half-Blood for me."

"Awww!" He pouted. "But I got a new stick!" Percy put an arm around Tyson.

"Camp Half-Blood is in trouble. The other camp is going to attack and we need them to stop. We are working together to help Hazel and we need all the help we can get to fight the war in Athens." Then he turned to Leo. "Leo, can you pull a piece of paper out of your toolbelt?"

"Can do!" He responded cheerfully and pulled a blank piece of paper out. It was passed up to Percy.

"Woah!" Tyson gawked and stared at the paper like it was going to disappear. Percy put the paper up against the tunnel wall and shrunk Riptide into a pen. Annabeth smiled.

"Since when could it do that?" Frank asked.

"Annabeth figured it out in..." Percy cut off. He didn't want to think about it. Percy turned to the paper and scribbled a note to Chiron. "Tyson please get this to Chiron." Tyson grinned and re-mounted this "noble steed".

"I will help!' He hollered and took off barreling down the tunnels. Percy smiled even wider, making Annabeth smile. It had been so long since both of them smiled and it made Annabeth feel good.

"Come on! Let's go find Hazel!" Leo cried.


End file.
